The invention relates to an armrest assembly for a motor vehicle door.
The invention relates, more particularly, to an armrest which may be adjustable in position, more particularly in its vertical position, by means of a drive unit, and a transfer member which may be plate-shaped and displaced along an adjustment direction on activating the drive unit to which the armrest may be connected. The coupling between the drive unit and the transfer member can be produced through gearing through which the transfer member is displaced when the drive unit is activated.
DE 40 02 243 A1 provides a vertically adjustable armrest provided on the door of a motor vehicle which has a guide for moving the armrest up and down, and means for fixing the armrest in a desired position. The guide is thereby mounted together with the drive elements of the adjustable armrest on a base plate which is fixed on the inside panel of the door. There is a shortcoming of this design, however, in that fixing the base plate of the vertically adjustable armrest on the inside panel of the door also fixes at the same time the position of the armrest relative to the inside trim of the door which as a design element covers the inside panel of the door from the interior space of the vehicle.
Since the position of the inside trim in relation to the inside panel of the door has a restricted tolerance this results in different arrangements of the armrest relative to the inside trim which are dependent on tolerance. This has a detrimental effect on the design of a vehicle door.